Unity
Unity is a collective hivemind and Rick Sanchez's former lover. It is a powerful entity that can control minds, and form alliances. It takes the forms of multiple genders, races, and likely species, but uses both male and female avatars, including around Rick. Unity assimilates minds by making one of its hosts vomit into another individual's mouth in a terrifying and disgusting fashion, effectively assimilating the individual into the hivemind. Unity's hosts also seem to act animalistic while spreading, making them screech and point at unassimilated individuals, although Unity can imitate natural "humanoid" behavior as well while in a passive, controlled state. Unity first appears in "Auto Erotic Assimilation", where it briefly gets back together with Rick, only for them to separate again at the end of the episode. Biography Unity makes its first appearance taking over the minds of crazed citizens on an alien planet. Rick, Morty, and Summer, follow a distress signal coming from a seemingly 'Abandoned' ship. A group of normal aliens asks for Rick's help to defeat the evil entity that's taking over their minds. Unity takes control of the group's minds, and it recognizes Rick. Rick introduces it to his grandkids, Morty, and Summer, and introduces them to Unity, his ex-lover. Unity communicates with Rick through the alien citizens. It tells Rick it's plans to manage an organization efficient enough to merge with the Galactic Federation, where it will have access to countless other worlds for it to assimilate until it becomes "what the single-minded once called a god". After a while, Rick and Unity decide to get back together again. Unity has so much fun partying with Rick and performing crazy stunts that it loses control of some of the citizens. The citizens start a race war, and chase after Morty and Summer. Unity controls a SWAT team to come and rescue them. Summer and Morty, traumatized, return home. Rick decides to stay. Unity writes letters that spread across the alien planet, confessing its love for Rick, and how it wants to be with him, but knows it can't. Rick returns home, and is so upset about the breakup that he genuinely attempts suicide. Trivia *Though it uses a number of forms around Rick, including multiple genders, during the second half of the episode it mostly seems to focus from a purple-haired female form, voiced by actress Christina Hendricks. This form also may have been the leader of the planet before Unity took over because it was surrounded by body guards while speaking to Rick in the beginning of Auto Erotic Assimilation. *The form mentioned above also appeared in the Rickstaverse game, on a screen inside an abandoned spaceship, with a delete history tab next to it. *It was revealed in the commentary for the episode, "Auto Erotic Assimilation", that Unity's primary form has flat concentric nipple rings. *Unity was originally going to appear in Season 1, during an alien comic-con, but the idea was scrapped and reused for the Season 2 episode, "Auto Erotic Assimilation". *A lot of the people Unity assimilated on the alien planet highly resemble background characters from Earth. *Unity can appear in multiple genders. A good example would be a particular one who can be spotted in the background. This one doesn't resemble male nor female form. *Various people refer to Unity as "it." Examples: **"I want to talk to Unity, Beta Seven. I know it's in there." -- Rick **"Actually, no. I think Unity's great and you're a horrible influence on it." -- Summer *Unity is the name of a similar Alien parasite in Superman: The Animated Series that also aims to mind control entire worlds, and enters through their mouths. Gallery Auto Erotic Assimilation.png rick-and-morty-season-2-episode-3.jpg rick-morty_kindlephoto-123953800.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rick's Love Interests Category:Genderless Category:Political Figures Category:Organizations Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:LGBT Characters